1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a functional panel including a functional element having a variety of functions. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a light-emitting panel, a display panel, and a sensor panel.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. Examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a storage device, an electronic device, a lighting device, an input device, an input/output device, a driving method thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device means all types of devices that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics; a transistor, a semiconductor circuit, an arithmetic unit, a memory device, an imaging device, an electro-optical device, a power generation device (e.g., a thin film solar cell and an organic thin film solar cell), an electronic device, and the like are each an embodiment of the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device in which a liquid crystal element is used is known. In addition, examples of the display device include a light-emitting device including a light-emitting element such as an organic electroluminescent (EL) element or a light-emitting diode (LED), and an electronic paper performing display by an electrophoretic method or the like.
For example, in a basic structure of an organic EL element, a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound is provided between a pair of electrodes. By voltage application to this element, the light-emitting organic compound can emit light. A display device including such an organic EL element can be thin and lightweight and have high contrast and low power consumption.
Patent Document 1 discloses a flexible light-emitting device in which an organic EL element is used.